Flesh N Metal
Flesh N Metal was originally going to be a 2D fighting game. But was changed into a 3D Battle Royale Brawling Game. Where you have to find your opponent and then beat everliving shit out of them. The game mixes elements of fighting games, beat up em and vehicular combat elements. In the world of Flesh N Metal, humans co-exist with not just anthromporhic animals, but also sentient vehicles and other such entities. Such as anthromorphic plants. Here's the list of Characters HUMANS/HUMANOIDS -Rickie Menard (Our main hero of the game, he's a recent college graduate who seeks to travel the world and earn all sorts of skills,) -Adam Steel (Rickie's best friend) -Pamela (Rickie's Girlfriend) -Kevin -Tony Falco -Antonio -Beast -Selena -Metalhand -Mike the Mechanic -Harold Dempsey -Bruce -Derek -Zack -Punk -Laura -Alexsandir -Budo -Vinehair -Tenta-Cole -Wilson -Helen the Harpy -Excellus the Centaur -Stacey the Mermaid ANTHRO ANIMALS -MAMMALS -Roar the Lion -Scratch the Tiger -Lucy the Cat -Minx the Leopard -James the Jaguar -Pamela the Panther -Flyod the Liger -Jaycee the Cheetah -Swordtooth the Sabertooth Cat -Wilbur the Wolf -Dean the Fox -Brandon the Bulldog -Lilian the Husky -Willow the Bloodhound -Mallory the Poodle -Shawn the Shepherd -Nesbit the Coyote -Miranda the Hyena -Pummeller the Pitbull -Darkfire the Hellhound -Ethan the Elephant -Stomper the Wolly Mammoth -Wallace the Blue Whale -Owen the Orca/Killer Whale -Nikolai the Dolphin -Marik the Humpback Whale -Slammer the Sperm Whale -Kocho the Red Panda -Sydney the Kangaroo -Benson the Beaver -Ron the Rat -Macey the Mouse -Hammy the Hamster -Lennox the Rhino -Butch the Buffalo -Cassidy the Cow -Brutus the Bull -Gary the Goat -Vanessa the Lemur -Lindy the Meerkat -Boris the Ferret -Marion the Raccoon -Jasper the Fennec Fox -Nathan the Grizzly Bear -Frostbite the Polar Bear -Xavier the Wolverine -Dimsum the Panda Bear -Gabriel the Gorilla -Headfist the Minotaur -John The Walrus -Marcus the Horse -Flynn the Ferret -Ramona the Rabbit -Jamie the Otter -Zaine the Hedgehog -Lucas the Lynx -BIRDS -Eric the Swallow -Wind the Eagle -Pike the Hummingbird -Omar the Ostrich -Francesca the Flamingo -Penny the Parrot -Atmos the Falcon -Talonz the Hawk -Slider the Emperor Penguin -Rascal the Vulture -Storm the Thunderbird -Darren the Cassowary -Pete the Pelican -Heatfeather the Phoenix -FISH -Gerald the Goldish -Gilbert the Grouper -Vincent the Lionfish -Darklight the Anglerfish -Volt The Electric Eel -Fangz the Piranha -Slamjaw the Alligator Gar -Spear the Swordfish -Wade the Barracuda -Steve the Shark (Great White) -Tearjaw the shark (Tiger Shark) -Aggressor the shark (Bull Shark) -Basher the Hammerhead Shark -Whirlpool the Whale shark -Ribeye the Black Dragonfish -Bonemouth the Dunkleosteus -Tsunami the Megalodon -AMPHIBIANS -Jack the Treefrog -Slime the Salamander -Grip the Bullfrog -REPTILES -Todd the Tortise -Randy the Turtle -Ian the Iguana -Chomper the Crocodile -Lurker the Seasnake -Ronald the Rattlesnake -Clovis the Cobra -Viktor the Viper -Audric the Alligator -Katsu the Komodo Dragon -Travis the T-rex -Thrasher the Triceratops -Shredtail the Stegosaurus -Bonebreaker the Ankylosaurus -Hardskull the Pachycephalosaurus -Terrorclaw the Deinoychus -Ripper the Velociraptor -Arnold the Argentinosaurus -Mandy the Maiasaura -Malcom the Mosasaurus -Highsky the Pterodactyl -Ivan the Iguanadon -Dennis the Dimetrodon -Skorch the Dragon -Shelton the Spinosaurus -INSECTS & ARACHNIDS -Hammond the Hercules Beetle -Aaron the Ant -Ralph the Rhino Beetle -Wendy the Black Widow Spider -Tyrone the Tarantula -Gaige the Grasshopper -Melvin the Mantis -Melissa the Mosquito -Dan the Dragonfly -Striker the Hornet -Stigma the Honeybee -Rhodri the Butterfly -Hollow the Cockroach -Crawler the Earwig -Stinger the Scorpion -MOLLUSKS -Royce the Squid -Fabian the Octopus -CRUSTEACEANS -Pincer the Crab -Yusuf the Lobster SENTIENT VEHICLES These Characters aren't born, they're built. LAND VEHICLES -Raylon the Racecar (NASCAR) -Highway the Muscle Car (Classic Muscle) -Onyx the Muscle Car (Modern Muscle) -Percy the Hot Hatch -Astore the Motorcycle -Pliskin the Pickup Truck -Sonne The SUV Johnny Law (Police Car) -Rodger (Police Sports Car) -Herbert (Police SUV) -Dallas (SWAT Van) -Soundbass the Party Van -Lenny the Limo -Rex the Racecar (Formula One) -Friedrich the Racecar (Le Mans Prototype Car) -Timothy the Race Car (Indycar) -Dirtyboy the Sprint car -Rupert the Rally Car -Sandrat the Dune Buggy -Tyson the Trophy Truck -Sandstorm the Dakar Truck -Kurumo the Race Car (Japanese GT3 Tuner) -Hugo the Sports Coupe -Samuel the Hypercar (Trion Nemesis) -Franco the Hypercar (Ferrari Laferrari custom) -Clementine the Hypercar (Mclaren P1 LM) -Hans the Supercar (Porsche 918) -William the Hypercar (Koenigsegg Agera RS) - Rapidité the Hypercar (Bugatti Chiron Custom) -Heavyhaul the Semi Truck -Felix the Flatnose Truck -Torakku the Dekotora -Benjamin the Bus -Andy the Ambulance (Not Playable) -Ferno the Firetruck -Hannah the Hearse -Wasteland the Garbage Truck -Hubert the Hotrod -Trailblazer the Top Fuel Dragster -Krashina the Funny Car (Is also Trailblazer's younger sister) -Ms. Frostie the Ice Cream Truck (Not Playable) -Trevor the Tractor -Franklyn the Front Loader -Baron the Bulldozer -Grinder the Roadroller -Edward the Excavator -Rockwell the Cement Truck -Landfill the Concrete Pumper Truck -Christopher the Mobile Crane -Adriel the Grader -Reese the Paver -Norm the Skidsteer -Ginger the Crawler Crane -Terence the Tow Truck (No relation to Tow Mater) -Tobias the Heavy Duty Tow Truck -Bombshell the Tank -Anthony the Artillery -Arthur the APC -Dylan the Army Jeep -Rico the Armoured Car -Martin the MRAP -Hector the Halftrack -Seeker the Missile Truck -Armando the Heavy Tank -Benett the Baja Bug -Lunar the Moon Buggy -Quincy the ATV/Quadbike -Streamer the Snowmobile -Jumper the Dirt Bike -Avalanche the Snow Cat -Louis the Lowrider -Joseph the Race Truck -Cliff the Combine Harvester -Chroma the Concept Car -George the Go-Kart -Maximus the Monster Truck -Ulrich the Forklift -Norbert the Exterminator Van -Sebastian the School Bus -Charlie the Snowplow -Polisher the Street Sweeper -Walter the Snow Cutter -Wadsworth the Road Header - -Quake the Haul Truck (The Biggest, the Strongest and the Toughest playable Character in the game) AIR VEHICLES -Stanley the Stunt Plane -Horace the Police Helicopter -Benny the Biplane -Skyslicer the Attack Helicopter -Ryan the Warplane -Cyclone the Fighter-Jet -Hurricane the Gunship -Jason the Jetliner -Nightsky the Stealth Bomber -Midnight the Blackbird -Galaxy the Space Shuttle -Swoosh the Rescue Helicopter -Presto the Tandem Rotor Helicopter -Shrapnel the UAV -MISC -Virtuo (An entity who's body is made up of video game console and has a Samsung TV for a head) -Zarok (Alien) -Glacier the Yeti -Granite the Golem -Muerte the Shadowly Necromancer (The Main Villain of the Game) Each character has their specific weapon. Well these are all the characters for now. If you got anymore ideas for more characters or what the characters here should be, write your ideas in the comment section below. -LOCATIONS: Flesh N Metal takes place in a Fictional American City called: Steelpaw, it's Somewhere in the middle of the Country. There there a lots of other arenas to battle ranging from downtown to a shrine, to a volcanic temple -POWERUPS .There are plenty of powerups that can be found in each map. These consists of weapons or grants the player bonuses such as health pickups. Please note that health pickups are dependent on the character. Organic characters can only be healed by medkits and mechanical characters can only be healed by toolboxes. -STORY The Story is dependent on the character you picked. Category:Battle Royale Category:Fighting Games Category:Beat 'em up games Category:Vehicular Combat Games